Code Lyoko E 112: Xana’s Greatest Plan
by James the Lesser
Summary: Yumi is back home, what will Xana do now that the group is back in full force? Attack of course!


**Code Lyoko Episode 112: Xana's Greatest Plan **

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does!**

**A/N ALL PEOPLE WHO SAY I SPELLED XANA WRONG. READ MY OTHER STORIES, 53-111 PLUS THE OVA FIRST SO YOU KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!!**

"Tower deactivated." Sanne is in a Tower as the screens fall around her. "Well Jeremie?"

"Good job guys we don't need to do a return." Jeremie brings Sanne and the others back.

"That was easy." Ulrich looks at the time on his cell phone. "But we only have twenty minutes to meet Yumi!"

"Ulrich it's only about ten minutes from here to her house." Odd pats him on the back. "Dying to see her huh?"

"I got to see her over her break but I miss her." Last time was when Xana dropped her on his bed. He still has the image of her in his head and tries to get it out. "Let's go guys."

"And gals." Samantha pulls something out of her pocket. "Anyone have a light?"

"Samantha you shouldn't smoke cigarettes it causes emphazema and other nasty things." Jeremie walks to the elevator and gets on. "And I don't want you smoking on the elevator."

"My lighter ran out this morning and I haven't been able to get another one since Xana attacked." Samantha puts the cigarette away. "You all need to grow up."

"Samantha I'll remind you two of us are many years your senior." Jim stares at her.

"Me especially, I should be many years older but all that time on Lyoko kept me young." Sanne was 33 when she went to Lyoko and after 12 years she was still 33.

"Forget it." Samantha had missed a deal that would have paid off the speakers she had been looking at for her DJ career and was in a bad mood.

"Be careful." Sanne starts looking around then shakes her head. "Sorry, I'm still not use to this. I could have sworn I felt Xana but I'm not on Lyoko anymore." Her transition to Earth had been hard. Jeremie made her fake documents that said she was Aelita. She had to argue with the bank over why she just now appeared for her Mother's and Father's things. Her story was she was in India on a spiritual quest with some monks and hadn't known of her Father's death until recently. After arguing with the manager she made a good point, how many people have pink hair? After a couple days things were settled and Sanne got the deed to the Hermitage, the money in the bank account, and some other odds and ends left to Aelita. She was still staying in Jim's room until she could get the utilities turned on and new furniture moved in to the Hermitage.

"Its ok Sanne I feel like Xana's around all the time." S.S. and the others head to the street and walk to Yumi's house.

"Ulrich!" Yumi had been waiting for her friends in front of her house after she got done unpacking. She hugs and kisses Ulrich. "I'm sorry I haven't been around to help lately."

"Its ok Yumi we all need a vacation."

"I was the only one though." She kisses Ulrich again. "It was nice seeing you over the break but this is so much better."

"Welcome back Yumi." Yumi sees Sanne in the flesh for the first time. "Are you ok?"

"I, wow, I forgot." Yumi hadn't been there for Sanne's return to Earth and in the chaos of packing and flying back to France she forgot. "Welcome back Sanne." Yumi and Sanne shake hands. "Ulrich told me you took my place on Lyoko. It will be nice going to Lyoko and being able to fight again." Yumi had started getting use to going as Aelita to deactivate the Towers.

"I could never take your place." Sanne smiles at Yumi. "Thank you for what you did for Aelita while she was here."

"Ok, I didn't really do much."

"You were the only girl in the group. If it wasn't for you she might have been a degenerate like this one." Sanne motions to Odd.

"Hey I resemble that remark." The group laughs.

"_Quit that!"_ The group is startled when a light in a lamp post explodes and Xana comes out of it. "_You have no reason to laugh!"_

"Xana…" Yumi had also missed Xana corrupting Aelita completely. "Go away!"

"_Yumi, the three are here, good. I have an offer for you!"_ Xana laughs as the group gets ready to attack.

"_Really I come in peace, no attack, this time. All I want is the original three to join me."_

"Three? Jeremie, he's part of us to."

"_He did not go to Lyoko he does not fit what I need! If you want to keep Aelita's body from being deleted I only need those three to join me. If they agree they need only to kill the other three warriors. This gets them power, freedom, and will save this."_ Xana motions to his body, Aelita's body.

"You can blow me for all I care Xana. I wouldn't hurt the others to stop you let alone kill them to join you." Odd takes a shoe off and throws it at Xana. It bounces off harmlessly.

"_If you don't do this I will destroy the Super Computer._" Xana laughs.

"You wouldn't since it would only weaken you more."

"_I will Jeremie and I will be even more powerful then ever! Don't believe me do you? Then watch and learn._" Xana turns into a black mist and goes into the shattered light of the lamp post. Jeremie's lap top starts to beep.

"He activated a Tower, now another, and another. He's up to something we better get to the Factory." The group runs to the Factory and take their positions.

"Transfer Yumi, Transfer Odd, Transfer Ulrich, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Scanner Ulrich, Virtualization." They land in the Ice Sector of Lyoko. "Transfer Sandra, Transfer Samantha, Transfer Jim, Scanner Sandra, Scanner Samantha, Scanner Jim, Virtualization." They land next to the others. "Transfer Sanne, Scanner Sanne, Virtualization." She lands on Lyoko as the vehicles virtualize. "The Towers are all around you so go any direction and you'll find one."

"That's real helpful, know what he is doing?" Odd and S.S. get on the Overboard as Sanne and Yumi get on the Overwing and Ulrich with Samantha get on the Overbike.

"Ulrich why didn't you tell me?" Yumi finally sees Samantha on Lyoko and isn't happy.

"What? Sanne takes the Overwing so she can get to the Tower while we fight?" Samantha wraps her arms around Ulrich to hang on. "Oh, well, you and her can switch positions."

"Yes, I think that would be a good thing." Yumi and Samantha switch positions. Yumi whispers in Ulrich's ear. "Just for that when we're alone later you will have to do anything I tell you to."

"Sounds fun." Yumi hits him in the back lightly.

"Not like that!" She laughs as they and the others take off north quickly finding a Tower. "No monsters this is too easy."

"Guys he's activated all the Towers on Lyoko. Whatever he is planning will happen now."

"He must be using to much power to send the monsters." Sanne with Samantha fly towards the Tower when it explodes. "Aaaa!" Sanne and Samantha are knocked away from the Tower and crash the Overwing into a chunk of ice.

"Another one exploded!" A Tower in the Mountain Sector explodes and then one in the Forest Sector explodes. A screen pops up on the monitor. "Damn it Xana you'll crash the computer!"

"What? We need to get out of here." Sanne stands up and cringes when another Tower explodes. "If the computer crashes while we're on it we'll be deleted."

"No deactivate a Tower! Maybe it will be enough. If he crashes the Super Computer then everything will be lost. The return to the past, the Transfer Programs, your profiles, everything."

"Ok let's find a Tower." The Overwing had been destroyed so Jim picks Sanne up and uses his rocket boots to take off west for another Tower while Samantha joins Odd and S.S.

"Sure you can handle two girls at once Odd?"

"I got it." Odd has a little trouble controlling the Overboard but is able to keep up with the others.

"Be careful Sanne if all the Towers explode I won't have any way to bring you back." Jeremie is helpless, he can do nothing but watch his friends put their lives at risk.

"Tower deactivated!" Sanne gets out of the Tower and jumps into Jim's arms. "Hurry to the next one!" She feels another Tower explode. Her connection to Lyoko had not been lost when she came to Earth. Maybe she really had felt Xana when she was on Earth.

"Go!" Sanne runs into another Tower. "That was close." A Tower had exploded near them. Sanne runs out of the Tower and stops.

"There aren't any more left in this Sector, not even the Way Tower is left!" Sanne looks up. "Jeremie, bring us back."

"But, if we lose everything…" Sanne cuts Jeremie off.

"It is better then losing us!" Sanne runs back into the Tower as the others are brought back to Earth. They all get on the elevator and go back up to the Control Room. "Jeremie is there anything else we can do?"

"No, we lost." More Towers explode. The Super Computer is running low on power, soon it would crash and restore deleting everything. Lyoko, the Programs, everything would be lost. "Wait, something's wrong."

"More wrong then this?" Jim is sweating nearly having a panic attack.

"No, this is, I don't know what it is. Get back to Lyoko if we act now we can save Lyoko!" The group takes the elevator back down and is sent as fast as Jeremie can send them. "Do you see him?"

"Why did you send us here!" They are in Sector 5 with Xana who is glowing bright white. They see streams of energy flowing into Xana. "Are you trying to kill us!" Odd points his arm at S.S. "On three…"

"Stop, wait, you'll see." Jeremie has the countdown program up and it shows Xana's time is up. This attack is using so much power that the countdown had accelerated and was preparing to delete Aelita's body. "Ok, when I say so attack."

"Attack? Jeremie you've got to be kidding us we won't do jack shit to him." Samantha has her daggers out but doubts if she can do anything.

"Just wait, a few more seconds…" Jeremie watches the program until it flashes blue. "Now! Hit him with everything you got!"

"Exploding Arrow!" Odd fires arrows out of both arms.

"Hai!" Yumi throws her fans.

"I hope this works." Samantha throws her daggers making more as fast as she can. Ulrich, S.S., and Jim watch since they are close combat not distance.

"Energy orb!" Sanne has her eyes closed and focuses her energy into a giant energy ball. She controls it as it lifts towards Xana and finally hits him. There is an explosion that blinds the group.

"Yes!" Jeremie sees the energy that was going into Xana is being diverted back to the Super Computer. "Guys, if you can…"

"Bring us back!" Sanne had felt it, Jeremie overlooked it but she felt it. "Now or he'll get a new host!"

"What? But he is in Aelita, he'll be deleted with her."

"No he won't he left her, hurry!" Sanne turns to Ulrich. "Kill me!"

"What? I can't."

"Xana left Aelita and is looking for a new host. I can't get to a Tower which means I will be the only one here! Kill me so he can't possess me!" Sanne pleads with Ulrich who gets his sword out. "Please, this will end it, I don't want to be possessed by him again."

"Please forgive me." He strikes Sanne then again destroying her before he goes back to Earth.

"Sanne!" Jim runs over to her body that is lying in front of the middle Scanner. "What's wrong with her?" Jim sees two scars on her body that look like long slashes.

"Oh God, she told me to." Ulrich walks over to Sanne's body. "She, she didn't want to be possessed by Xana again."

"I, you killed her." Jim gently lays her body on the floor. "I can't believe you would kill her." Jim clenches his hand into a fist.

"She told me to, she didn't want to be possessed!" Ulrich backs away from Jim. Jim goes to get Ulrich when something grabs his pant leg.

"Isn't anyone going to tell me to say something?" Sanne pulls herself up and coughs. "I made it back. How, Jeremie did you do something?"

"No, I think I know why you came back. All that energy in the room was energy from the Towers. You weren't in a Tower but all the energy surrounding you was from the Towers. When Ulrich attacked you and you lost your points you were able to come back."

"Hurry, turn the computer off." Sanne runs to the elevator and pushes the button. Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi are able to get in before the doors close.

"Why are we turning it off?"

"Xana doesn't have a host. If we turn the computer off it will trap him forever." The doors open and they find something is in front of the Super Computer.

"_Hello everybody, it's nice to be back."_ William! "_That was a close one I admit. I lost a lot of power but I remembered where I could find a host." _William laughs. "_So close yet so far. One day maybe but not this time!"_ William creates an orb in his hand and throws it at the group. They duck and the orb explodes behind them.

"William!" Yumi jumps and kicks him. "Fight Xana, I know you can, you fought him before!"

"_He's dead Yumi. The second he touched the Digital Sea. All that is left was his shell of a body. Or maybe he is alive and crying being so close to the one that he loves. Think about it, dream about it, suffer."_ William turns into a black mist and enters the Super Computer.

"What happened?" The others had taken the ladder down to find the other four on the verge of tears. "Are you turning it off?"

"We can't, Xana found a host." Yumi starts to cry. William had been right in front of her and she couldn't help him.

"Who? There was no one left unless Franz somehow survived." Jeremie thinks about who else could be a host. "No, William, I forgot about him."

"So did I." Sanne has her hands clenched into fists. She had forgotten about the boy Franz had killed on Earth and that she had killed on Lyoko. "It is my fault this isn't over. I could have done something, I could have stopped him, I…" Jim grabs her hand.

"There was nothing you could do."

"I'm sorry." Sanne holds onto Jim and cries. "I messed this up if I hadn't been so stupid you would be free! If I had taken Aelita and fled sooner Franz wouldn't have had either one of us to use." Sanne continues to cry.

"It's not your fault Sanne." Jim pats her on the back trying to comfort her. "You're only human, we all make mistakes, I forgot he was there."

"So did I." When Samantha found out what happened to William she had hope they could get him back. In the panic and chaos she had forgotten about William.

"Guys we should go." Jeremie checks the back of the elevator that had been hit with the energy ball. "This isn't major damage we don't need to do a return." The others get on leaving Sanne and Jim in the Super Computer. Sanne continues to cry while Jim tries to comfort her.

**A/N: He's baaaaaack! Mwahahahahaha! Anyways, major twist, what will this lead to? Keep reading to find out! Also, to LyokoLuva, it is pronounced Sauna, like one of those hot tub thingies. I got it off of a Dutch foreign exchange student I went to school with my senior year. Wonder why only three people reviewed my last story…**


End file.
